bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Zeke Dimaguila
|hometown = Australia |occupation = Online Gamer |Currently = Evicted |SeriesFullName = Pinoy Big Brother 2 |Place = 15th |TimesNominated = 1 (Week 5) |NominationsReceived = 13 |SocialMediaInputAnyText = yes |TwitterUserName = ezekiel_d |Days = 85}} was a housemate on Pinoy Big Brother 2. He was known for his playful personality. On Week 4, a controversy arose involving him and Dionne Monsanto regarding some "naughty actions" aired on television that caught MTRCB's attention enough to issue a memorandum for the show, almost suspending the series. The female housemates were tasked to put sunscreen lotion on the male housemates but Dionne Monsanto was seen inserting her hand on Zeke's underwear. As a result, the show was invited for a hearing in the MTRCB office regarding the issue. As a result of the hearing, director Laurenti Dyogi, stated in his letter to the Board the same day that the network would issue an apology to viewers who may have been offended by Dionne's behavior and will continue to keep tabs on her. Show host Toni Gonzaga apologized on behalf of the management on the episode aired a few hours after the meeting. Big Brother also ordered Dionne to stay away from Zeke from March 28 to March 31. Another issue also arose on the same week regarding constant Dionne's biting on Zeke. To resolve the controversies, Big Brother made the non-involved housemates watch the two controversial acts inside the Diary Room, leaving them shocked. The involved housemates where then called into the Diary Room to watch the scenes and to explain what really happened. Dionne explained that she just put lotion on the sides and didn't really touched Zeke's genitals, while the biting was just her form of showing love and care. However, Zeke said that it felt right and felt violated for it. The decision for their actions was put under the non-involved housemates whether they should get ejected or not. They were sent in to the Diary Room one by one to voice out their opinions regarding the issue whether the acts were improper and violent or not. They unanimously decided that the "insertion" issue was improper, indecent and offensive while the "biting" issue wasn't a form of violence at all. In the end none of the two were ejected. On Week 5, Zeke was nominated by the housemates because of the said issue, thinking that if he didn't like it, he would've told Dionne right away while some thought that throwing Dionne under the bus was an unmanly thing to do. On that same week, to learn a lesson on how to treat women right, Zeke had to wear the traditional Filipino gown, the Maria Clara dress . Aside from that, he should also act like a real traditional Filipina which is demure, classy and very ladylike. The male housemates had a secret task to do some disrespectful acts that some guys actually do to women. He was evicted at the end of the week for not getting enough votes to save him from eviction. Biography Ezekiel Joshua "Zeke" Dimaguila is a 21-year-old online gamer from Australia. Prior to his entry to the house, he is said to have played the World of Warcraft for up to 15 hours straight. He is known for his frank attitude towards his housemates especially with the girl housemates. He is also a "turntablism" aficionado and idolizes DJ Q-Bert, for being the greatest "scratcher" in the world. Ezekiel was first evicted on Day 35, but returned to the House on Day 78 and was re-evicted after a week because of low votes on Day 86. Player's History - Pinoy Big Brother 2 Task History Competition History Nominations History Post Big Brother Trivia Category:Contestants Category:Season 2 (PHL) Contestants Category:Pinoy Big Brother Contestants Category:15th Place Category:Males Category:Asian-Australian Contestants